Suçons nocturnes
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Lemon explicite sur le couple Red et Green. Quelles sont les conséquences d'une frustration et d'un changement d'habitude : une multitude de suçons au réveil. Ça, Red va l'apprendre très vite.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Me voici, du retour avec un nouvel OS sur l'originalshipping (Red/Green), et plus particulièrement sur un lemon. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cet OS et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez._

_BISOUS._

* * *

**Suçons nocturnes **

* * *

**Pairing : **Red/Green

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lemon explicite sur le couple Red et Green. Quelles sont les conséquences d'une frustration et d'un changement d'habitude : une multitude de suçons au réveil. Ça, Red va l'apprendre très vite.

* * *

Green s'avança dans la pénombre de la chambre puis se glissa en douceur sous les draps. Le réveil numérique affichait minuit passé. Il était entré tard du travail, encore une fois. C'était même la troisième fois cette semaine… Il soupira longuement avant de finalement se mettre sur le côté, observant la forme sombre qui respirait calmement près de lui. Il se demandait ce que Red avait fait de sa journée, s'il avait attendu dans le salon, s'il l'avait comme il en doutait, attendu un long moment devant un repas chaud avant de finalement, déçu, de dîner seul avec lui-même. Green se maudissait de rester aussi tard, mais c'était la grosse période, et son patron avait besoin de lui. Il savait que cela n'allait pas durer et que d'ici une semaine ou deux, il pourrait de nouveau rentrer à une heure convenable et savourer de nouveaux moments avec son amant. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas réellement touché ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas donné un baiser passionné ? Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait vu le visage rougi d'embarras de son partenaire lors de ses échanges érotiques ou de ses blagues douteuses…

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de caresser ses cheveux, de le sentir contre lui, d'embrasser son cou pâle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se retenait, ne voulant pas briser le sommeil serein de son compagnon. Mais là, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. De plus, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Peut-être que s'il s'approchait suffisamment de Red, son envie se calmerait…

Il s'insulta de tous les noms. Qui avait dit que s'approcher de Red était une bonne idée ? Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de se convaincre de ne pas faire un geste de plus, de crainte de basculer dans ses sombres désirs. Red était tout près, trop près…

« Putain… » Chuchota-t-il

Cela suffit à faire bouger Red qui, toujours dans son sommeil, se retourna vers lui. Il pouvait désormais sentir son souffle à quelques centimètres de là. Lentement, il sortit sa main cachée sous le drap et caressa la frange ébouriffée de Red, qui ne semblait pas réaliser se qui se passait autour de lui.

« Hum… »

Son geste se figea au son presque trop sensuel que Red avait inconsciemment sorti de sa bouche. Bouche envieuse que Green tenta encore d'éviter de prendre possession. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait imaginer son visage endormi et serein ainsi que de sa bouche diablement tentante, légèrement rose et entrouverte. Habilement il pourrait glisser innocemment sa langue et lui voler un chaud baiser sans que Red n'aurait le temps de s'apercevoir et… Green se gifla mentalement à ses soudaines pensées. Rien qu'à l'imaginer se frôler davantage contre lui, il sentit son entrejambe se raidir. Il était assurément en manque.

En manque total de Red.

Il se retint de jurer, essayant de se calmer malgré des pensées plus indécentes les unes que les autres qui commencèrent à envahir son esprit. N'arrivant plus à se contenir, il frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes, et soudain, laissa un étonnamment doux baiser sur la joue, ensuite, sur le menton… Red commença à gémir dans son sommeil et se réveilla difficilement.

« Green… » Réussit-il à articuler

Red ne put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre Green venait de brutalement glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et de lui donner un baiser farouche digne de ce nom.

« Hum…hum… »

Il en profita de ce moment pour passer une main sous le vêtement de Red, qui s'agita au plus grand plaisir de Green. Il savait que Red allait s'opposer, qu'il allait le repousser. Il le savait d'autant plus que Red avait autant envie que lui. Oui, avec l'expérience, Green connaissait les réactions de son partenaire. Il était toujours autant gêné de faire ce genre de choses, malgré toutes les autres fois. Et c'était à cause de sa timidité, de son embarras qu'il tentait toujours de le refouler.

Une fois le baiser brûlant échanger, Green attaqua sans attendre le cou de son bien-aimé, alors que celui-ci repris, avec difficulté, son souffle.

« Green… souffla-t-il, t'es enfin rentré… »

Pour seule réponse, il releva un peu plus le haut de son partenaire, qui sur le moment se laissa faire, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Un gémissement s'entendit dans la pénombre, lorsque Green pinça, de ses doigts expérimentés, un de ses tétons.

« Attends… Green…Pas là… HA ! »

Green avait touché un point sensible du brun. Il avait délaissé le téton maltraité pour le boxer de Red. Il s'amusait avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement comme pour faire languir un peu plus le moment. Il s'était collé à lui, encore plus contre son entrejambe trop tendu.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Déclare-t-il simplement à son oreille.

Il le sentit frissonner. Il pouvait percevoir son souffle saccadé ainsi qu'imaginer son visage pâle devenu écarlate à cause de ses mots qu'il venait de lui chuchoter. Il poursuivit son exploration, ses lèvres collées contre son omoplate. Sa main s'aventurait un peu plus dans le boxer alors que Red essaya de stopper sa démarche.

« Green… C'est une mauvaise idée. » Gémit-il, presque désespéré

Sa bouche ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce commentaire et, comme une provocation, sa langue lécha un peu plus fortement ce bout de chair où il pouvait sentir aisément son pouls s'accéler. Il l'entendit retenir un gémissement alors qu'il sentit sa main maintenir la sienne dans la chaleur de son entrejambe. Précipitamment, Green pris le contrôle de la situation en bloquant la main de Red qui était quelques secondes plus tôt sur la sienne. Il emmena cette dernière en direction de l'entrejambe du concerné, qui tenta piteusement de l'en empêcher.

Il le contraint à se toucher lentement tandis que Red lâcha un gémissement presque trop plaintif.

« Tu es… trop…cruel… »

Après quelques luttes acharnées de Red, celui-ci céda, se laissant entraîner par la fièvre du désir et de ses sentiments longtemps refoulés. Les deux souffles chauds se mélangèrent résonnant telle une musique douce dans la pénombre de la chambre conjugale.

« Green… »

Le concerné avait toujours sa bouche contre sa gorge et sa main menait toujours celle de Red contre son membre durci. Soudain, un gémissement plus brusque se fit entendre. Red venait d'éjaculer dans sa propre main, éclaboussant par la même occasion l'entrejambe de Green qui s'était davantage coller à son partenaire depuis le début de leur ébat. Green se retira, enfin, du creux de son cou, profitant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Red avait encore le souffle rapide et ne put faire quoi que ce soit à l'attaque de son diable copain. Celui-ci savoura l'échange quelques instants avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent.

« Avoue, tu avais autant envie que moi. » Exprime Green dans un souffle

Red ne répondit pas. Ses gestes confirmèrent les dires de Green qui se laissa étrangement faire. Le brun se colla à lui, puis, lentement, descendit sa main gauche vers l'entrejambe qui attendait désespérément qu'on s'occupe de lui.

« Laisse-moi un peu m'occuper de toi. »

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, Red se glissa un peu plus sous le drap et arracha un gémissement rauque à son partenaire qui ne s'y attendait pas à sa brusque introduction buccale entourant son membre grossi. Il avait à peine senti son boxer descendre que déjà Green pressentait une précoce éjaculation.

« Oh… Red… Putain… » Jure-t-il dans un excès de plaisir.

La bouche de Red continua le va-et-vient, dans un mouvement un peu plu rapide, encouragé par les soupirs dévoilés de Green. Il sentit ses mains s'accrocher à sa chevelure sombre, l'incitant à continuer.

« Red… je vais bientôt…. Oh, Red… »

Green n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Red avait compris et savait qu'il devait se retirer avant que le sperme puisse sortir. A peine s'était-il dégagé que le membre trembla en petites secousses, signe que Green avait fini par éjaculer lui aussi.

« Eh bien, c'était rapide. » Ricane gentiment Red.

Il fallait bien qu'il se venge de la main baladeuse de son chéri.

Green grogna, frustré. Ensuite, il reprit sa place au creux du cou du concerné qui pensait durant un instant que ce dernier n'aurait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se trompa lourdement. Red sentit rapidement la bouche humide de son amant, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Surtout, par sur une éjaculation précoce, songea-t-il, sachant déjà que cela avait touché la fierté de Green. Il sentit ses lèvres s'accrocher un peu sur son cou, Red gémit doucement.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par avoir un suçon. » Murmure-t-il entre deux soupirs de plaisirs.

Il n'attendait pas une réponse de la part de son amant. La bouche de ce dernier décida enfin de se déplacer, la langue humidifiant sur son passage jusqu'à la clavicule saillante. Les mains baladeuses reprirent leur chemin sous le tee-shirt fin du brun qui perdait un peu plus dans la chaleur des caresses. Naturellement, Green prit place en califourchon sur le jeune homme et continua son exploration. Le vêtement avait fini par terre quelques minutes plus tard au grand damne de Red qui perdait un peu plus dans la folie de Green. Celui-ci semblait retrouver une énergie à redécouvrir la peau de son partenaire. Presque trop rapidement le reste de la tenue suivit le tee-shirt de Red dans un coin du sol.

« Hé… Ce n'est pas juste. »

Green comprit à quoi son commentaire faisait référence, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire mesquin avant de reprendre son exploration. Red était nu comme un vers, contrairement à lui qui avait encore la moitié de ses vêtements sur lui. En réalité, il avait son short à moitié baissé et son tee-shirt qui luttait pour rester en place. En effet, Red tentait, avec difficultés, de le faire disparaître afin de pouvoir toucher davantage le torse musclé de son bien-aimé.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un petit coriace. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille

Et c'était peu de le dire. Malgré les baisers à son cou et les caresses que Green lui affligeait, Red ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire avec son tee-shirt.

« Bon sang, Green, retire-moi ton foutu haut ! » s'écrit-il dans un gémissement de frustration.

À peine avait-il exprimé son souhait rempli de frustration à haute voix, que Green attaqua presque violemment à sa bouche dans une série de courts baisers. Ses longues absences avaient privé les désirs du ténébreux, Green le devinait un peu plus à travers ses gestes. Il avait trop longtemps délaissé son partenaire et il avait décidé de réparer son erreur. Peut-être que Red était-il plus en manque que lui, enfin de compte ?

Il décréta finalement à céder à l'acharnement de son beau brun : il se redressa et retira lui-même son vêtement avant de le balancer quelques mètres plus loin. Il resta un instant dans la même position, laissant Red toucher sensuellement de ses mains un peu maladroites, son torse finement musclé. Alors qu'une de ses mains monta dangereusement vers l'un des tétons de Green, ce dernier l'attrapa en douceur et l'embrassa avant de se courber pour capturer les lèvres fines et pâles du concerné.

La température de leurs corps augmenta tandis que Green, dans un geste presque embarrassé, retira complètement son short ainsi que son boxer déjà usé. Son corps s'approcha celui de son partenaire, raccourcissant le moindre espace d'air qui restait encore entre eux. Le touché était devenu brûlant et les soupirs évoluèrent en un bruit de fond installé dans cette bulle qu'aucun des deux hommes ne voulurent briser.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me sembles tendu. »

Green frissonna à la voix rauque de son petit-ami. Il se sentit rougir d'être pris dans les faits. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait tendu, simplement qu'il s'angoissait de mal faire… Il voulait essayer. Juste essayer, d'échanger les rôles. Il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet-là avec Red et cela le rendait nerveux. Il remercia tous les dieux que leur ébat se fasse dans la pénombre de leur chambre, Green n'arrivait pas à contenir son embarrassas et le rougissement qui envahissait un peu plus ses joues.

Green se colla davantage à lui et mis ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait besoin de son contact, il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Que Red le rassure simplement.

« Tu…tu ne voudrais essayer autre chose ? Dit-il tout bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Green frissonnait toujours à sa voix rauque. Red se montrait toujours opérationnel pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris.

« Je… j'aimerai qu'on échange nos rôles. » Finit-il par avouer.

Il craignait un peu sa réaction. Après tout, pourquoi devraient-ils changer une habitude qu'ils adoraient ? Parce que Green pensait peut-être faire plaisir à son bien-aimé. Après tout, c'était toujours Red qui subissait ses caprices, et de surcroit ses coups de reins… Le brun se laissait toujours faire et lui, il était constamment au-dessus de lui. Jamais, il n'avait été en-dessous. Jamais il n'avait subi le plaisir charnel d'une personne qu'il aimait entrer en lui. Non, il ne l'avait jamais connu ce genre de chose. Par peur. Par honte, aussi. Par manque de confiance.

Mais là, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Red. Il l'aimait. Au point d'accepter de se laisser guider, de perdre le contrôle.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcer.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-il, mais continue de me toucher avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Green camoufla son visage au creux du cou de Red qui comprit rapidement que celui-ci était très gêné par leur conversation. Red ne dit plus rien, et silencieusement prépara doucement son partenaire à la prochaine étape. Pour autant, Green ne cessa pas de mordiller son épaule, au grand damne de Red qui essaya, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de retenir son souffle saccadé.

« Green, je vais aller doucement mettre le doigt. » Susurra-t-il

Le concerné acquiesça simplement à son cou et s'approcha un peu plus vers son amoureux, les fesses légèrement relevées, afin que celui-ci puisse aisément réaliser sa tâche.

À l'instant où Red avait glissé le doigt, celui-ci lâcha un léger cri aigue : Green avait violemment mordu son cou lorsqu'il avait senti son index rentré en lui.

« Désolé. Je… C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

\- Oui je sais, ne t'excuse pas. Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.

\- Non, continue. »

Petit à petit, Red fit des va-et-vient avec son doigt afin que Green s'y habitue. Ce dernier semblait moins tendu que les instants précédents, ce qui enclencha la décision de Red d'insérer un deuxième doigt.

« Ah ! Green, tu vas me mordre à chaque fois ? »

Pour seule réponse, Green lécha avec douceur la peau maltraitée où il savait déjà que des traces se formaient. Il n'osait rien dire, de peur de briser cet instant où il prenait conscience qu'il allait bientôt être entièrement à Red. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de mordiller à nouveau le cou du pauvre Red. Ce dernier semblait comprendre ce qui tramait dans la tête de son bien-aimé.

« Hé, ça va aller. Viens là. Approche-toi. »

Green obéit sagement, se redressa malgré son envie de rester au creux du cou du brun. Il sentit les doigts du concerné se retirer en lui, le provoquant comme une sensation irrationnelle de vide. C'était limite désagréable, songea-t-il.

Il sentit les mains chaudes de Red l'enlacer, puis sentit une certaine maladresse dans ses gestes, comprenant instantanément, que lui aussi, c'était la première fois. Son instinct de le rassurer reprit le dessus. Il prit les mains du concerné afin de les amenées jusqu'à ses hanches.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à appréhender ce moment, à ce que je vois.

\- J'ai tellement peur de te faire mal.

\- Red, tu m'as bien préparé, je veux le faire avec toi. »

Ces mots suffire à rassurer le jeune homme, puisque Green le sentit plus détendu. D'une certaine manière, cela l'apaisa également. Il avait soudainement cette sensation d'avoir, à nouveau, le contrôle de la situation et cela le mis plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Il entama le premier geste et se releva un peu plus afin d'insérer doucement la verge de Red dans ses entrailles. Il sentit une petite douleur se pointé mais continua malgré tout sa démarche, ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en plein mouvement.

« Ça y est, j'y suis. » Souffla-t-il.

Red se redressa, presque aussi droit que Green. Celui-ci, enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et sa bouche reprit sa place au creux de son cou. Cela fit sourire Red, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit commentaire ironique :

« J'imagine que si je bouge tout de suite, je risque de me faire à nouveau mordre.

\- T'as pas intérêt. C'est moi qui bouge d'abord. » Répondit-il de tac au tac.

Et ce fut sur ses mots que Green commença doucement à faire un va-et-vient, devant un Red médusé. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Green gémit, sans pour autant garder sa tête baissée contre l'épaule de Red. Celui-ci, qui avait gardé ses mains sur les hanches, les descendirent jusqu'aux fesses tièdes de son partenaire afin de l'aider à rythmer la cadence.

« Green, tu es génial. »

Celui-ci sourit à ce pseudo compliment. Red le disait déjà les autres fois, lorsque c'était lui, qui menait la cadence… Red n'était pas croyable. A l'entendre, il était toujours génial à toutes circonstances : c'était sûrement dû fait qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si grande… Avoua-t-il honteusement dans un murmure.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

Green voulu rire jaune. Cela n'étonnait pas le jeune homme que son petit-ami ne l'ait pas entendu. Il avait dit tellement bas et sa bouche contre son cou ne l'aidait pas à articuler les mots. Jamais, il n'oserait répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Ô, grand jamais. Il se contenta simplement d'embrasser lentement la clavicule de Red qui oublia rapidement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Le va-et-vient devint plus rapide et le souffle de Green s'accentua alors que Red semblait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il semblerait que tout deux appréciaient le moment.

« Green, je vais bientôt jouir. » Prévint-il d'une voix hésitante.

À peine un court instant, le dénouement s'annonça : Green sentit le sperme de Red jaillir en lui avant que lui-aussi éjacule une minute plus tard, contre son torse fin. Délicatement et avec l'aide du brun, Green se retira de celui-ci avant de s'accrocher davantage au corps qui se présentait encore en face de lui.

« C'est toi qui as été génial. » Annonce Green entre deux respirations.

Sa main se noua contre la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent férocement, tandis que la bouche de Green déposa un dernier suçon sur l'épaule de Red, qui par fatigue, se laissa faire. Ce fut sur cette dernière action que les deux hommes s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, exténué de leur ébat nocturne.

_**Le lendemain matin aux alentours de sept heures… **_

Green se réveilla en léger sursaut, ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu Red crier. Il bâilla négligemment avant de sentir une douleur au niveau de ses hanches, lui rappelant sa courte nuit.

« Sacré nuit… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il eut, à peine, posé ses pieds sur le sol, encore assis sur le matelas, qu'il vit débarquer d'un éclair l'amour de sa vie dans leur chambre.

« Green ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! »

Il sonda durant quelques secondes le regard apeuré de Red avant de dévier son doigt – doigt qui avait réussit à rentrer dans son intimité soi-disant passant, que Green essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Puis son regard se dirigeait vers son cou afin de découvrir les innombrables suçons.

Et pas que. Il restait des traces de morsures que Green n'avait pas réussi à contenir durant cette nuit brûlante ainsi que quelques autres suçons éparpillés sur les épaules.

OK, il avait été un peu fort sur ce coup-là.

« Comment je vais faire pour tout camoufler ! Ça monte jusqu'à derrière mon oreille, franchement, tu as abusé sur ce coup-là !

\- Euh… Ouais. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, embarrassé. Il décida de se lever tandis que Red s'agita dans la chambre en cherchant une tenue adéquate pour cacher tous les suçons.

« Aie… »

Red se retourna vivement vers lui, oubliant rapidement son agacement et sa recherche de tenue parfaite.

« Green, ça va ?

\- Ouais, ça peut aller. Comment tu faisais les autres fois, sérieux ? »

Un petit sourire naquit des lèvres du brun qui ne répondit pas à la question. Il aida son compagnon à se lever convenablement puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bains.

« Je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud, ça te fera du bien. »

Il bénissait Red pour cette merveilleuse idée. Red était décidément parfait. Et avec ces suçons sur le corps, cela le rendait encore plus.

Foi de Green.


End file.
